Danger nocturne
by Ardha
Summary: Ce texte raconte une histoire d'amour qu'ils croyaient impossibles. Et comme toutes les histoires celle-ci commence par un verre dans une boite de nuit... Le verre de trop. Harry l'avait bu...


**Avertissement** : Slash (relation homme/homme), agression, drogue (GHB).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

.

* * *

.

**Danger nocturne**

.

Tout autour de lui, la musique battait son plein. Les corps en sueur se déchainaient les uns contre les autres. Dans les coins plus sombres, des jeunes hommes s'embrassaient, leurs mains se glissaient sous les vêtements en trop.

Ici, ça puait la luxure. Pourtant c'était une simple boite de nuit gay. Moldue.

Harry regardait la piste de danse avec envie. Il adorait venir ici car personne ne le connaissait. La guerre était terminée depuis deux ans. Deux ans maintenant, qu'Harry vivait pleinement sa vie de jeune homme en sortant, buvant et s'amusant. Il avait découvert qu'en venant dans le monde Moldu, il pouvait avoir la paix. Ce qui n'était pas possible dans le monde Sorcier.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, Harry but cul sec son verre de vodka, réprimant une petite grimace quand l'alcool brûla sa gorge. Puis il se leva, tant bien que mal après avoir bu quatre verres.

Il n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool. Généralement, après sept verres il finissait la tête dans les toilettes. Pas très glorieux tout ça.

S'avançant félinement vers la piste de danse, il sentit sur lui les regards emplis de désir. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il savait qu'il était désirable avec sa petite taille et ses formes fines. Il avait un côté féminin tout en restant indéniablement masculin. Le mélange plaisait beaucoup, surtout quand, après, ses conquêtes voyaient ses yeux verts.

Harry était beau et il le savait parfaitement. Il en jouait même. N'étant pas un mec facile, il aimait se sentir désiré et aimé avant de succomber. Peu de personne ici avait eu le privilège de l'avoir dans son lit. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Rapidement, il s'était fait une réputation dans cette boite qu'il côtoyait presque tous les soirs.

Sur la piste, Harry se mit en mouvement dès que la muée humaine se referma sur lui, l'engloutissant complètement. Il sentit des corps le toucher, des mains l'effleurer mais il en fit abstraction.

En fermant les yeux il laissa la musique l'emporter. Sensuellement, il bougea ses hanches, sa main se perdant – parfois – dans ses cheveux.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à danser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il fut sortit de son monde par deux mains se posant sur ses hanches et un corps plus grand que lui se presser contre son dos.

Harry sourit simplement tout en continuant de bouger. Ses mouvements ralentirent légèrement pour que son partenaire ajuste son rythme au sien.

Un visage se perdit dans le creux de son cou. La douce respiration lui envoya de petits frissons dans le corps.

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry remarqua que plusieurs danseurs s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. Il ne connaissait même pas son partenaire, ne l'avait même pas vu. Mais d'après les regards qu'il capta, l'autre devait être beau et sensuel.

Seulement, ça ne voulait rien dire pour le brun. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, il ne couchait presque pas avec des inconnus. Les seuls avec lesquels il avait partagé un lit avaient été des gens qu'il avait vu deux ou trois fois ici, avec lesquels il avait parlé un peu et dansé la majeure partie du temps.

Son principe, ne jamais coucher avec un total inconnu.

Ce n'était pas un principe commun mais Harry fonctionnait comme ça. Alors que les jeunes de son âge se perdraient dans des corps anonymes, lui s'amusait sans danger. Mais la règle était claire, ce n'était que pour une nuit.

Le cœur d'Harry était déjà pris. Irrémédiablement. Par un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais. Qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

C'était pour ça aussi que l'ex-Gryffondor aimait que ses amants le charment un peu avant de passer à l'acte. Dans ces moments là, il se sentait chéri et ça le rassurait. On pouvait l'aimer. Il était désirable. Pas pour la bonne personne mais sa confiance en lui se reboostait dans ces cas là.

Une langue glissa sur la peau sensible de son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille où son partenaire mordillait son lobe.

- Un verre ? souffla l'autre en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Tout en acquissent, Harry se retourna et put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait son compagnon avant que ce dernier n'attrape sa main pour l'emmener vers le bar.

L'autre était un type grand – une tête de plus que lui – comme il l'avait déjà compris, brun avec des cheveux courts légèrement bouclés. Il avait une mâchoire carrée et une petite barbe de deux jours qui courait sur sa peau légèrement hâlée. Ce type bien batti semblait n'être fait qu'en muscle. Beau. Indéniablement. Le contraire opposé de celui qu'il aimait.

Harry se laissa entrainer vers le bar sans résister. Au final à quoi bon ?

- Que veux-tu boire ?

La voix de son partenaire était chaude et légèrement rauque. Contrairement à son ancien touché, elle ne le fit pas frissonner.

- Vodka, répondit-il simplement.

L'autre commanda les boisons avant d'attirer le brun vers des tables, un peu à l'écart pour que la musique ne gène pas trop. Une nouvelle fois, Harry suivit le type puis se glissa à côté de lui sur la banquette en cuire.

Il ne but pas tout de suite la boisson, préférant observer son voisin. Tout à l'heure il n'avait pas remarqué ses yeux. Marrons voilés de désir.

- Alors, quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

- Adam. Et toi ?

- Harry.

Un échange tout à fait banal. Le dénommé Adam ne le quittait pas du regard, le mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. D'habitude ça ne le gênait pas. Bien au contraire. Ça le flattait. Cependant les yeux d'Adam le perturbaient. Surement cette étincelle qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Vingt ans, répondit Harry en ayant l'habitude de ce genre de questions. Et toi ?

- Vingt quatre.

Adam sourit, charmeur. Il avança la main, effleurant du bout des doigts l'avant bras dénudé d'Harry avant de se coller contre son flan.

- Dès que je t'ai vu sur la piste de danse, j'ai eu envie de toi. Et je sais que je te plais aussi. On va chez toi ou chez moi ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Incroyablement arrogant cet Adam. Harry leva un sourcil en s'écartant un peu. Il ne manquait pas de culot non plus. Prétendre qu'il lui plaisait ? Ce prenait-il pour Merlin ? Non mais où allait le monde…

- Je ne couche pas avec les inconnus. Pas le premier soir en tout cas.

Adam se lécha les lèvres alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller de convoitise. Harry cligna les siens, un peu perturbé par cette étrange lueur. Il s'écarta de nouveau pour que leur deux corps ne soient plus en contact.

- Bien. Etrange mais je l'accepte. Soyons amis dans ce cas, dit-il en attrapant son verre et en prenant une gorgée.

Harry le regarda encore un petit instant, ce revirement de situation était… bizarre. D'habitude, les hommes n'abandonnaient pas. Ils comprenaient Harry et le charmaient sans poser de questions. Les autres partaient à la chasse, de nouveau. Mais jamais il n'avait rencontré de type comme Adam.

- D'accord, amis.

Il prit à son tour une gorgée du liquide transparent avant que sa vessie ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Il but cul sec son verre, ne désirant pas le laisser à moitié plein alors qu'il n'était pas là, même si Adam restait à cette table.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes. Seras-tu là à mon retour ? demanda-t-il pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

- Bien sûr Harry, je serai là.

Le sourire qu'Adam lui offrit lui envoya des frissons dans le dos mais il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de désir. L'alcool surement. Après un petit salut, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les WC.

.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ressortit des toilettes. Tout de suite, il repéra Adam qui observait la piste de danse à leur table. Harry s'y dirigea d'un pas sûr avant de se glisser sur la banquette comme précédemment.

- Je t'ai commandé une nouvelle Vodka, tiens !

- Merci mais tu n'y étais pas obligé.

- Ça me fait plaisir, assura Adam.

Ne pouvant refuser il fit tourner le verre, ne souhaitant pas le boire maintenant alors qu'il venait de finir l'autre verre il n'y avait que quelques minutes. Et puis, il avait tout son temps. Pas la peine de se presser.

Seulement Adam ne le voyait pas comme ça. De nouveau, il se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :

- On va danser ?

Oui, Harry avait de nouveau envie de danser. Alors encore une fois, il but sa Vodka d'un seul coup, se promettant silencieusement que c'était le dernier. Ensuite, il suivit Adam sur la piste et commença instantanément à danser. D'autres hommes vinrent le coller mais ils furent vite écartés par Adam qui voulait garder l'exclusivité du corps fin.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry s'arrêta de danser et porta la main à sa tête. Tout tournait. Seigneur il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Sa tête pulsait, le sol tanguait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais avant il n'avait connu ça.

Il se rattrapa à Adam quand il crut tomber. L'autre le retint, le collant un maximum à lui.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ?

- Non… je… je ne me sens pas très, très bien, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Viens allons dehors, l'air frais te fera du bien.

Harry se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui disait. Complètement dans un état seconde. Ses jambes tremblaient, lâchant parfois sous son poids. Mais Adam le rattrapa à chaque fois, une main sur sa hanche.

Ils passèrent la porte de la boite sans qu'Harry ne le remarque. Il somnolait, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Adam, ses jambes ayant du mal à le porter.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda le videur.

- Il a un peu abusé de la boisson, répondit Adam un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Je le ramène chez lui.

- Bien, bonne soirée.

- Merci, à vous aussi.

Harry posa difficilement sa main sur son ventre. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de dormir. Il… il… où était-il ?

Adam le mena à quelques rues de la boite de nuit où il le plaqua violement contre un mur d'une ruelle miteuse. Il ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit – arracha – la chemise de sa victime et en déboutonna le pantalon.

Il plongea ensuite son visage dans le cou du plus petit pour mordre et suçoter la peau porcelaine, le marquant comme sien.

- Qui… qui es-tu ? demanda piteusement Harry.

Il somnolait et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Cette langue dans son cou était dérangeante mais il n'avait pas la force de repousser son agresseur. Etait-ce un agresseur d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait plus.

- Adam. Tu ne te rappelles plus Harry ?

Il souriait de la confusion du brun. C'était tellement amusant de voir sa victime complètement à sa merci entre ses bras. Jouissif.

- A-Adam… Adam… souffla l'ex-Gryffondor.

Il répéta encore et encore son nom sans y penser, juste parce que le prénom restait sur ses lèvres.

- C'est ça Harry, sourit l'autre, extatique. Continue à le dire…

Adam. Adam. Adam.

Une main s'insinua sur sa cuisse mais il ne bougea pas plus. Sa force l'avait quitté, sa raison aussi. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin sans volonté dans les mains de cet homme.

Adam. Adam. Adam.

Sa tête lui tournait toujours autant. Des vertiges l'assaillaient de temps en temps. Son ventre était complètement retourné. Des tremblements parcouraient tout son corps.

Adam. Adam. Adam.

- Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de toi Harry. Sens. Sens le désir que je ressens pour toi, murmura-t-il en se frottant contre sa jambe.

Mais Harry n'y fit même pas attention. Il laissa ses bras se faire emprisonner au-dessus de sa tête.

- Comme tu étais beau, Harry, sur la piste de danse, entre tous ces hommes qui te voulaient rien que pour eux. Mais il n'y a que moi, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Adam, gémit-il.

Son pouls était lent, sa respiration erratique. Mais pas de désir. Des perles de sueurs glissaient sur ses tempes. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

- Oui Harry, sourit-il. Tu vas aimer, tu vas voir.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes sans qu'il ne cherche à les écarter. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas. Pas assez de force.

Un doigt se faufila dans son boxer jusqu'à l'entrer de son corps.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité Harry repoussa tant bien que mal Adam qui recula d'un pas avant de revenir et de frapper violement le brun qui finit au sol.

Sonné, Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit le sang couler de sa lèvre inférieure avant qu'un poids lourd ne l'écrase.

- Hey vous avez besoin d'aide ? cria une voix à l'entrée de la ruelle.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, répondit Adam d'une voix acide.

Une nouvelle fois, le moldu glissa un doigt jusqu'à l'intimité du brun et le pénétra. Pourtant d'habitude il ne prenait pas la peine de préparer ses victimes. En fait, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Adam savait qu'il faisait ça juste pour juger de la qualité de la marchandise.

- Non, non, non, gémit Harry en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche.

Aucun des deux hommes ne fit attention à la personne qui s'avança prudemment vers eux. Elle fronça des sourcils devant le tableau devant lui et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant la supplique de celui bloqué par l'autre.

La personne s'avança à grands pas et mit son poing dans le visage de l'agresseur.

Adam releva la tête et remarqua un homme blond de haute stature. Il le dominait de sa taille alors qu'il était à terre.

- Dégage de là avant de le regretter.

La voix menaçante le fit frissonner. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait avoir le dessus sur le blond s'ils y venaient à se battre. Adam jeta un coup d'œil à Harry toujours allongé sur le sol. Non, décidément, il ne valait pas la peine de se faire casser la gueule.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et partit sans demander son reste.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco Malfoy venait de quitter ses amis après un repas merveilleux au restaurant. Maintenant, il marchait dans les rues du Londres Moldu, mains dans les poches, décontracté. Il ne sifflotait pas, mais seulement parce qu'un Malfoy ne le faisait pas.

En se rapprochant d'une boite de nuit qu'il connaissait, il hésita à y entrer. Sachant que c'était une boite gay et qu'il n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie ce soir. En ce moment, Draco se sentait seul et il aimait se perdre dans des corps inconnus pour oublier son amour.

Il se décida à y aller quand il passa devant une ruelle où un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. C'était un bruit de claque. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

En regardant de loin, il remarqua grâce à la lune que deux silhouettes se détachaient. Draco fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté. Etait-ce une scène de sexe torride ? Ou une agression ? Devait-il aider au risque de les couper dans leur élan ?

- Hey vous avez besoin d'aide ? cria-t-il finalement.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, répondit un homme d'une voix acide.

Rien que cette voix le confirma dans son hypothèse. Au pire, il était un Malfoy, il ne se laisserait pas faire si on lui reprochait de couper dans leur baise à deux mornilles.

Prudemment il se rapprocha pour mieux voir s'il y avait un problème ou pas.

- Non, non, non, gémit celui qui était au sol.

D'ailleurs cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Seulement il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de s'élancer vers le plus grand et de balancer son poing dans le visage du mec. Ce dernier redressa sa tête et le regarda.

- Dégage de là avant de le regretter, menaça-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

Il détestait les lâches comme lui. L'autre partit en courant sans demander son reste. Draco ricana. Crétin.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il se rapprocha de la victime toujours à terre. Que lui avait fait l'autre ? Avait-il eu le temps de le violer ? N'était-il pas arrivé assez tôt ?

- Hey ! Est-ce que vous allez bi…

Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, ses yeux orages venaient de se poser sur le corps fins et magnifique d'Harry Potter. Salazar ! Etait-il en plein cauchemar ? Allait-il se réveiller ? Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Impossible. Pas lui. Pas Harry. Pas son amour.

Brusquement, il se laissa tomber à genoux, ne se préoccupant pas d'abimer son pantalon de smoking. Il était… complètement paniqué.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas revu le Gryffondor. Bien qu'il entretenait pour lui une attirance physique et un amour impossible depuis sa quatrième année, quand il avait compris qu'Harry pourrait mourir à n'importe quel moment dans ce fichu tournoi, Draco avait préféré partir pour essayer de l'oublier. Peine perdue.

Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier, il l'avait compris quelques mois plus tôt. Depuis longtemps il rêvait de revoir le Sauveur, même si ce n'était que pour de simples insultes, une joute verbale comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Jamais il n'avait pensé le retrouver dans pareilles circonstances.

- Potter ! Potter ! appela-t-il en le secouant. Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Dans sa voix on pouvait facilement entendre une note désespérée qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Au sol, le brun ne bougeait pas, à peine s'il respirait.

- Allez, Harry ! S'il-te-plait ouvre les yeux.

Et, comme pour répondre à sa supplique, l'ex-Gryffondor papillonna des paupières. Draco relâcha sa respiration. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua l'avoir retenue.

- Hey petit lion, chuchota-t-il en caressant les cheveux bruns.

Les yeux verts vitreux se stoppèrent sur lui. Harry ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se passait, ni où il était. Complètement perdu. Que lui avait fait ce timbré ?

- Un… ange, souffla le brun avant de frissonner et de gémir de douleur.

- Non, je suis pas un ange… Harry, comment tu te sens ?

Impuissant, Draco vit son amour fermer les yeux, sa tête se balançant de gauche à droite. Il gémissait par moment, une main posée sur son ventre dénudé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il vit la tenue de l'ex-Gryffondor.

Plus aucuns boutons ne retenaient sa chemise qui pendait sur ses épaules en laissant voir son torse finement musclé. Son pantalon noir reposait sur ses cuisses et son boxer était légèrement descendu.

Salop.

Si Draco le retrouvait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il le tuerait lentement, très, très lentement avec un tel sadisme que Voldemort ne serait qu'un tueur de pacotille à côté de lui.

- Fr-froid… Mal… Tête… Ventre… Froid… Froid…

- Je t'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste, claqua-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Mais décidément, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans cette tenue. Rapidement, il retira sa veste gris-perle et la déposa sur le torse du plus petit. Puis il s'attaqua au pantalon, remettant avant le boxer noir à sa place.

- Non, non, non, gémit de nouveau Harry.

- Shhhhht… Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne te ferai pas de mal, dit-il peiné de le voir dans cet état.

Ensuite, Draco le prit dans ses bras façon mariée. Il le maintint contre lui, s'extasiant de sentir ce corps contre son torse. Enfin. Par contre, il détestait la raison qui le poussait à faire ça.

Il souffla de longues minutes, tentant de calmer son cœur palpitant. En fermant les yeux, Draco visualisa l'hôpital avant de partir en transplanant.

Il réapparut dans le hall blanc de Sainte Mangouste, Harry toujours dans les bras. Ce dernier, tremblant, ressemblait plus à un pantin qu'à l'ancien Gryffondor.

Une petite sorcière rousse vint vers lui, tenant dans ses mains sa baguette et portant sur la tête une toque blanche d'infirmière.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Il a besoin d'aide… Je… je ne sais pas ce qui a. Il…

L'infirmière posa sa main sur son bras dénudé pour l'apaiser, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et invoqua un lit d'un coup de baguette.

- On va bien s'occuper de lui. Posez-le là, ordonna-t-elle gentiment en désignant le lit.

Draco ne se fit pas prier, caressant un petit moment supplémentaire les cheveux en bataille. Puis il s'écarta et laissa la femme emporter le Sauveur. Seul. Il se retrouvait seul dans ce couloir trop blanc.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

.

.

.

- Est-ce vous qui avez emmené Monsieur Potter ?

Draco releva la tête vers le médicomage qui s'adressait à lui. Il ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête en attendant. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait. Deux heures qu'il angoissait. Deux heures qui avait paru durer cent ans.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux. Mais venez avec moi, nous serons mieux pour discuter dans la chambre de Monsieur Potter.

Une nouvelle fois, il hocha de la tête puis se leva et suivit le médicomage jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Dès qu'il entra, Draco se dirigea vers le lit où le brun reposait, pâle comme la mort.

- Vous devez savoir que Monsieur Potter a été drogué.

Draco leva un sourcil en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne pour la caresser doucement. Le médicomage suivit son mouvement et les observa un bref instant.

- Drogué ?

- Effectivement. On appel ça du GHB. C'est une drogue moldue qu'on retrouve de plus en plus souvent du côté sorcier. Elle est souvent utilisée dans les boites de nuits par des violeurs. Elle inhibe toute volonté et plonge la victime dans une somnolence partielle. Nous n'avons cependant pas remarqué de trace d'agression.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard vers le corps endormi du brun.

- Non, je suis arrivé juste au moment où…

- Monsieur Potter a vraiment eu de la chance que vous soyez là, sourit le médicomage pour le rassurer.

Peut-être, mais s'il avait été là avant rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il aurait dû être là. Ravaler sa fierté et se déclarer à Harry pour ne plus perdre son temps à ne pas vivre totalement. Puisque sans l'ex-Gryffondor, Draco ne pouvait pas vivre. Il survivait simplement.

- Sinon, nous lui avons fait à lavage d'estomac. Vous nous l'avez emmené relativement rapidement mais la drogue a eu le temps de pénétrer le sang. Pour cela nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il faut simplement attendre et le laisser se reposer.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la main pâle de Draco se perdit dans les cheveux bruns. Fascinant. Ils étaient doux, soyeux. Il aurait pu passer sa vie à les caresser.

- Vous devez comprendre que Monsieur Potter ne se souviendra surement pas de cette soirée. Cette drogue provoque une amnésie.

- Une… amnésie ?

- Oui, de l'instant où il a but son verre jusqu'au moment où la drogue quittera son organisme. Bien sûr, il se peut qu'il revoie des flashs de cette soirée.

Draco écoutait attentivement tous les dires du médicomage. Quelle saloperie cette drogue ! Il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Avec toutes les fois où il allait en boite, ça aurait pu être lui. Et peut-être que personne n'aurait été là pour l'aider. Il se serait fait violer sans se débattre. Comme Harry s'il n'avait pas été là.

- Vous devrez faire attention lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il restera faible. Il risque aussi d'avoir des étourdissements et des nausées pendant quelques heures encore. Il n'aura surement pas faim mais faites le boire de l'eau, beaucoup. Ça l'aidera.

- Vous dites ça comme si vous n'alliez pas le surveiller…

Le médicomage sourit mystérieusement ferma un dossier après avoir signé avec sa baguette. Il attrapa une feuille qu'il tendit ensuite au blond, incrédule.

- C'est parce que nous n'allons pas le surveiller. Vous allez le faire. Enfin, si vous le voulez, je ne vous oblige à rien. Mais je crois me souvenir que Monsieur Potter n'aime pas les hôpitaux, il préférera surement se réveiller chez lui ou chez vous qu'ici. Au moindre problème vous pourrez le ramener ici. N'ayez crainte, tout ira bien.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il acceptait qu'il emmène Harry chez lui. Il devait rêver. Doucement, il prit la feuille tendue et la lut. Autorisation de sortie. Quand il releva la tête, Draco remarqua que le médicomage n'était plus là.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tendrement, Draco caressa du bout des doigts la joue pâle de l'ancien attrapeur. Ce dernier bougea un peu face à la tendresse qui émergeait du doux touché.

- Où habites-tu petit lion ?

Bien sûr, Harry ne répondit rien et bougea pour se rapprocher de la chaleur de la main. Draco sourit tendrement avant de se décider à l'emmener chez lui. Comme précédemment, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos avant de le soulever.

Une fois dans le hall de l'hôpital, Draco transplana directement dans son salon. Son appartement n'était pas bien grand, comportant : un salon, une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine, mais tout était très classe et bien rangé.

Sans perdre de temps, il alla déposer le brun sur son grand lit avant de lui enlever sa blouse d'hôpital et de lui passer un de ses tee-shirts, lui laissant son boxer. D'un geste il effleura le contour de son visage.

Qu'il était beau. Harry avait toujours été beau. Même au début, avec ses vêtements trop grands et ses horribles binocles.

Alors que Draco allait partir prendre une douche, une main molle se saisit de son poignet. Il se tourna vers l'ancien rouge et or dont les yeux venaient de s'ouvrir. Yeux verts, vitreux. Comme dans cette maudite ruelle. Effet du GHB.

- Reste… reste…

Son ton n'était pas plus fort qu'un souffle. Draco ne savait pas si Harry avait conscience de son environnement et de ses gestes, mais il paraissait tellement désespéré qu'il ne put que souffler et s'installer à côté du brun après avoir enlever ses vêtements.

Tout de suite après, Harry vint se glisser contre son flanc et posa la tête sur son épaule. Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules, bien décidé à profiter un peu avant que la réalité ne revienne au galop.

- Bonne nuit, petit lion.

Il verrait bien demain, pour le moment, la nuit avait été longue en émotion. Il avait le droit de souffler un instant. Bercé par la respiration calme qui chatouillait sa peau, Draco se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla vers dix heures du matin. Harry était toujours à ses côtés, endormi. Il n'avait pas bougé, la tête encore sur son épaule. Draco en profita pour câliner la nuque offerte, jouant avec les petits cheveux.

Si une personne rentrait dans la chambre à ce moment là, Draco parierait sa fortune qu'il penserait qu'ils formaient un couple, Harry et lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement.

Délicatement il se détacha du corps chaud et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec la ferme intention de prendre la douche qui lui avait échappé la veille.

Une fois sous l'eau brûlante, une question envahit son esprit : comment allait réagir Harry ? Après tout d'après le médicomage, il ne se souviendrait de rien. Il paniquerait surement. Il faudrait donc qu'il soit sorti de la douche avant son réveil.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry ne sut ce qui le réveilla mais doucement il ouvrit ses yeux verts pour tomber sur des draps en satin noir. En… satin ? Il n'avait pas de draps en satin chez lui. Mais alors, s'il n'était pas chez lui, où était-il ?

Sans se brusquer, il se tourna sur le dos et se redressa pour s'adosser à de gros oreillers. En caressant de sa main la place tiède d'à côté, il comprit qu'il venait de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un.

Cependant même en cherchant bien, Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il gagnait simplement un gros mal de crâne.

La dernière image qui lui revenait en mémoire mettait en scène Adam et lui à la table, en train de boire un verre d'alcool.

_Merlin faites qu'il n'ait pas couché avec Adam_.

Il devait partir d'ici. Ramasser ses affaires et courir très vite jusque chez lui. Mais rien que l'idée de courir lui donnait des vertiges.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, la gorge sèche et l'estomac retourné. Et il n'avait plus de force, à peine assez pour lever son bras.

Merlin que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais avant il n'avait connu ça, même après la pire cuite de sa vie. Qu'avait-il pu faire ?

Le pire, c'était de ne pas savoir. Le trou noir complet. L'amnésie totale.

Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il entendait le bruit de la douche pas loin et ne put que se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Adam.

Il soupira au même moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Presque avec crainte Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers la porte.

Seulement ce ne fut pas Adam qui restait dans l'encadrement. Non ce n'était pas son corps halé. Ni ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Ni ses yeux marrons qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

Non, ce n'était pas lui.

Celui qui l'observait sans bouger avait les cheveux blonds, courts et raides, des yeux gris orages et un corps pâle à damner un saint. Ce n'était pas Adam, non, c'était l'homme de ses rêves, celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Maudit organe qui s'accéléra à la vue d'une goutte d'eau qui se fraya un chemin sur son ventre plat et disparut de sa vue derrière la serviette qui entourait ses hanches.

- Draco ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. Euh… Malfoy ?

Il avait tellement l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom quand il pensait à lui qu'il n'avait pu se retenir. Anxieux, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Draco un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Comment tu vas ?

A la prononciation de son prénom, le brun resta bouche bée. C'était meilleur que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un nom. Mais ça représentait beaucoup plus que ça. Beaucoup plus.

Même alors qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés sur le champ de bataille jamais ils n'avaient dépassés le stade des prénoms. Un grand pas pour Harry.

- Pas très bien, chuchota-t-il en jouant avec le drap.

Après un « Aguamenti » murmuré, un verre d'eau rentra dans son champ de vision. Avec des mains tremblantes, Harry l'attrapa et le porta à ses lèvres. Que ça faisait du bien, ô nom de Merlin !

- Je vais m'habiller, puis on parlera de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé hier ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose ensemble ? Avaient-ils… couché ? S'étaient-ils touchés ? Oh Seigneur… Non !

Pas que ça le dérangeait, bien au contraire mais… mais il ne s'en souvenait _plus_ ! S'ils avaient vraiment couché ensemble, jamais ça ne recommencerait. Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de reprendre deux fois la même personne dans son lit – au temps de Poudlard c'était déjà comme ça. Et leur seule nuit, il l'avait oubliée ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça alors qu'il en rêvait depuis des années ?

Draco revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un pantalon blanc en toile et un ordinaire tee-shirt noir. Simple mais qui le saillait à merveille. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, reprit le verre d'eau pour le poser sur la table de chevet et posa une main sur le genou d'Harry qui sursauta.

- De quoi tu te souviens hier ?

- On a couché ensemble hier ?

Ils venaient tous les deux parler d'une seule et même voix. Tous les deux se sourirent doucement en se regardant de longues secondes.

- Tu serais déçu qu'on ait couché ensemble ? demanda finalement Draco.

- Non mais… je ne men souviens plus. Et… expliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est normal. Tu as été drogué.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un mot ne passe le seuil de ses lèvres. Choqué. Perdu. Comment avait-il pu être drogué ? Et puis… quelle drogue ?

- Quoi ? Drogué ?

- Oui. Drogué au GHB, c'est…

- La drogue du viol, finit Harry dans un souffle. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver ! Je n'ai jamais laissé mon verre sans surveillance. J'ai bien fait attention à les finir quand je partais danser. Je…

Harry baissa la tête. Il… Il… Il ne pouvait pas avoir été drogué. Et puis que lui était-il arrivé après ? Avait-il été violé ? Oh Merlin, il avait tellement honte. Une main se posant sur la sienne le fit sursauter.

- Hey ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, cria presque Harry, complètement paniqué. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je… Comment je suis arrivé ici ? ajouta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il se sentit si vulnérable. Draco en avait-il profité ? Il ne pensait pas que c'était le genre du blond mais à l'instant toutes les possibilités tournaient dans son esprit.

- Je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle il y avait un grand brun avec toi et… tu gémissais alors je suis venu t'aider. Je t'ai ensuite envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste parce que… _j'avais peur pour toi…_ parce que tu ne semblais pas aller. Là bas, on m'a expliqué ce qui t'étais arrivé et…

- Tu m'as sauvé ? le coupa Harry.

Draco ne voulait pas jouer le sauveur. Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui détenait ce titre. Même si en étant Serpentard il aspirait à la gloire et restait ambitieux. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Harry lui sauta au cou.

- Merci, merci, merci.

Draco referma ses bras autour du plus petit et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément l'odeur du brun.

- De rien. C'est normal, murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

Ce dernier se détacha de l'ex-Serpentard, le regarda bien dans ses yeux orages. Ils étaient toujours aussi magnifiques. Il était toujours aussi magnifique.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur son visage parfait jusqu'aux lèvres pas moins belles. Sur une subite impulsion, Harry se pencha, réduisant la distance entre eux. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans un doux et chaste baiser.

Draco, qui ne bougeait plus, se reprit relativement rapidement. Du bout de la langue, il demanda l'entrée de cette bouche tentatrice.

Harry la lui ouvrit dans un soupir, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux moites. Leurs langues se touchèrent d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Elles commencèrent ensuite à danser l'une avec l'autre.

C'était le meilleur baiser qu'ils n'aient jamais connu. Surement parce qu'il était échangé avec celui qu'ils aimaient.

Ce fut le manque d'air qui les sépara. Et ce fut aussi à ce moment là qu'Harry prit conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il se recula prestement, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cet homme parfait.

- Je suis désolé, paniqua-t-il. Je…

- Non, le coupa Draco. Ne gâche pas le meilleur moment de ma vie. Ne dis pas que c'était une erreur. Ne ternis pas le souvenir du premier et surement dernier baiser que j'aurai de toi. Ne me fais pas ça. Je…

Au début du petit monologue de Draco, Harry s'était complètement figé. Il… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça. Jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais il ne tiendrait à lui. N'est-ce pas ?

Le blond soupira profondément avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

- Je… Dès que j'ai vu que c'était toi dans cette ruelle, j'étais… paniqué. J'ai cru que ce connard t'avais violenté et que… que…

Il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un nouveau soupir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ça ne devait pourtant pas être compliqué.

- Quand je t'ai vu dans le lit à Sainte-Mangouste je me suis dit que ça faisait trop longtemps que je gardais ça secret. Même si tu me remballes, même si tu me détestes après ça, je dois te dire que… je t'aime, voilà c'est dit. Hier j'étais malade de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider plus tôt et j'ai voulu tuer ce type d'avoir posé les mains sur toi. Je… Ouais… Je t'aime.

La bouche entrouverte, le regard fixe, Harry connaissait le plus gros bug qui n'ait jamais existé. Il… Vraiment ? Draco… l'aimait ? Ô Merlin, Morgane, Salazar, Gryffondor et toute leur clique, était-ce vraiment possible ?

- Dis… Dis quelque chose Harry !

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en réponse.

- Quoi ? demanda à son tour Draco légèrement tendu.

- Je t'aime aussi.

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase que le blond lui sauta de dessus pour l'embrasser comme un forcené. Le laissant pantelant et euphorique. Bien que sa tête pulsait encore, qu'il se sentait faible, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Vraiment.

- Oh mon Ange ! Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé…

Draco semblait extasié lui aussi. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, rêveur. Il le serra fort contre lui avant de plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau satinée du brun, puis lécha la marque que l'agresseur avait laissée là. Il ne voulait pas que l'empreinte de ce connard marque cette peau fragile. Ça le révoltait. Harry était son amour, son cœur, sa vie.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, gémit Harry en enserrant de ses bras le cou gracile.

De la main, Draco caressa de haut en bas le dos d'Harry pour le relaxer.

- Je sais. Allonge-toi, il faut que tu te reposes, petit lion.

Harry se laissa entrainer, s'allongea sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Sa tête recommença à tourner légèrement et ses nausées revinrent en force.

- Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plait, Dray.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à ses côtés avant de l'attirer contre lui. Avant que le Gryffondor ne s'endorme, Draco déposa un petit baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- Je veille sur toi, souffla-t-il.

Pendant qu'Harry se reposait, Draco commença à réfléchir. Encore plus maintenant, Adam ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec un simple coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il s'en occuperait. Plus tard. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry l'aimait et qu'il s'était déclaré, il voulait profité un peu. Après il s'occuperait d'Adam.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry et Draco se préparèrent puis mirent le cap vers la boite de nuit gay. Depuis l'agression du brun, ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble puisqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils s'aimaient depuis cinq ans.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas encore cédé au plaisir de la chaire. Ils préféraient pour le moment attendre un peu et profiter. Même si tous les deux savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire l'amour comme des fous.

En se tenant par la main, Draco mena Harry jusqu'à la piste de danse. Tout de suite après, le blond rapprocha le corps de son petit ami contre lui et se mit en mouvement doucement, aguicheur.

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, le dévorant du regard. Les mains sur ses hanches suivaient les mouvements, exerçant de douces caresses par moment. Une jambe passa entre les siennes, frottant son entrejambe délicieusement. Il dut d'ailleurs se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

En passant les bras autour du cou du blond, Harry l'intima à se baisser pour qu'il ait accès à ses lèvres, qu'il prit plaisir à torturer et embrasser avec délectation.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'ex-Gryffondor regarda tout autour de lui. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une table à l'écart, il se tendit brusquement.

- Hey ! souffla son amour à son oreille.

- Il est là-bas, dit-il en montrant la table sans s'écarter du blond.

Draco regarda vers la direction indiquée et serra les mâchoires en voyant celui qui avait agressé son petit lion. Un jeune homme était à ses côtés, rigolant à l'une de ses blagues. Il semblait légèrement saoul alors qu'Adam, lui, le regardait avec une lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux marrons. Cette même étincelle qui avait mis mal à l'aise Harry quelques jours plus tôt.

- Il s'est trouvé une nouvelle victime, déclara Draco, sombrement.

- Nous devons l'arrêter.

Oui, bien sûr. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de magique sur un Moldu, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. On ne touchait plus aux Moldus.

Draco mena Harry jusqu'au bar puis se pencha par-dessus le meuble pour pouvoir parler plus facilement au barman.

- Il y a un homme là-bas qui possède du GHB. Il l'a utilisé ici même lundi dernier sur mon compagnon. Appelez la police et votre patron rapidement.

L'homme acquiesça, le visage sombre, prit son téléphone et commença à appeler celui qui devait être le patron de la boite. De longues minutes plus tard, un grand homme en costume à la peau sombre arriva, accompagné de deux gorilles. Le patron parla avec le barman puis vient vers eux.

- Bonsoir messieurs. On m'a appris vos accusations, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

- Bonsoir. Lundi dernier mon compagnon ici présent, commença Draco en montrant Harry à ses côtés, s'est fait agresser par ce type là-bas, ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Il était sur le point de se faire violer quand je suis arrivé.

Draco passa un bras tendre autour des épaules de son amour et le serra contre lui avant de reprendre d'une voix sourde :

- Je l'ai amené à l'hôpital où ils lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac parce qu'il s'avère qu'il s'est fait drogué au GHB. Et cet… homme, dit-il avec mépris, semble avoir trouvé une nouvelle proie.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de lui ? Sans vouloir vous offensez, s'excusa le patron en se tournant vers Harry, mais cela pourrait être n'importe quelle personne qui ait mis cette drogue dans votre verre.

- Je n'ai jamais laissé mon verre sans surveillance. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de boire le verre qu'Adam avait commandé lorsque je suis allé aux toilettes. Après ça, je ne me souviens de rien monsieur. Huit heures de ma vie qui ont disparu.

- D'accord, acquiesça le patron. Emmenez-le dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste de la main pour que les gorilles aillent chercher Adam qui faisait lever son « ami » déjà somnolent.

Le patron expliqua ensuite au couple que la police de Scotland Yard avait été appelé et ne devrait plus tarder. Il leur apprit aussi qu'Harry ne pourrait pas porter plainte puisque plus de quarante-huit heures étaient passées et il ne restait aucuns indices sur l'hypothétique agression. Seulement, il les rassura en leur assurant qu'il serait puni surtout qu'il venait d'être prit en flagrant délit. Il en aurait au moins pour dix ans.

Ils virent passer Adam accompagné d'un des gorilles alors que l'autre s'occupait de la pauvre victime somnolente qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Après des salutations et des remerciements avec le patron, Harry et Draco décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer chez eux.

Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans l'appartement de Draco – leur appartement – le blond plaqua presque violement l'ex-Gryffondor contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce corps qui signerait sa fin. Rapidement leurs gémissements remplirent la pièce.

Ce soir c'était le grand soir.

Celui où ils se donnèrent corps et âmes. Celui où ils se promirent amour et tendresse. Celui où, enfin, ils se sentirent complets et compris. Celui où ils plongèrent dans le corps de l'autre encore et encore, criant, gémissant, murmurant, hurlant leur amour mutuel.

Ce soir fut le plus beau soir.

Et alors que la lune brillait haut dans le ciel de Londres, éclairant la nuit – cette même nuit qui cachait des dangers obscurs – deux cris de jouissance se confondirent en un seul et même son. Une mélodie en l'amour de la vie de deux jeunes hommes liés par le destin.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et bonne journée !


End file.
